Whose Line is it Anyway? SSBM Version
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: The Smashers get forced into doing a parody of the ever popular "Whose Line is it Anyway?". Hosted by Crazy Hand (used to be by Master Hand).
1. Episode 1

**Author's note: If this doesn't make much sense, it's due to the fact that I had to painstakenly translate this from script to paragraph format. If you care to read the orginal, please go to my homepage.**

* * *

The 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' theme song started to play out of nowhere. Suddenly, a disembodied voice began to speak. "Hey, welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! He's actually a CEO for CBS, meet Fox McCloud!" said the invisible Announcer Dude.  
  
The camera panned over to Fox, who pretended to take a bath like a cat.  
  
"Look up there! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Captain Falcon!" said the Announcer Dude.  
  
The camera panned over to Capt. Falcon, who saluted.  
  
"The next domestic diva, it's Marth!"  
  
The camera panned over to Marth, who was... PUTTING ON MAKE-UP?!  
  
"And I forgot the words to that dang Name Game song, it's Nana!"  
  
The camera panned over to Nana, who wass wearing glasses and using a laptop computer like a smart business woman.  
  
"Greetings, foolish mortals! I am God--I mean, I'm the host of this pathetic fanfiction that's a weak parody of an idiotic television show for fools like yourselves", boomed the ominous Master Hand, who was up in the audience. He floated down to the desk and remained hovering evilly. "Those stupid monkeys known as humans said that there are 'points' in this show, BUT THEY ARE NONEXISTENT!!!" he shouted angrily. "Just like your intelligence."  
  
The contestants hid behind their chairs, quivering in fear of the almighty hand.  
  
"That HUMAN girl that is doing this to us wrote out my 'script' so that I won't be belittling you lot. That's the only script in the show" he grumbled irriatbly. "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog Mallow too!" he muttered under his breath. "OK, time to get on with this stupid thing that will soon get deleted because **I** control you humans!" he shouted again. "First up is 'Let's Make a Date'! This is for everyone or else..." He made himself into a fist and shook threatingly.  
  
The contestants went up to the desk, waiting for their punishment.  
  
"YOU! Blue-haired pansy!" Master Hand pointed to Marth. "You ask the questions that you and only you supply! Now... SIT DOWN OR ELSE!!!"  
  
Marth ran over to his stool and sat down quickly.  
  
"As for the rest of you mortals, you will be supplied a personality that was thought up by her...", continued the hand.  
  
The others received a card that had a quirky personality on it. They made faces and chuckled at their assignment.  
  
"You may begin", said Master Hand.  
  
Marth crossed his legs femininely and pretended to pull down a skirt over his knees. "Ok, like Contestant Number One...", he said in an extremely girly voice (which was pretty natural when it came to Marth! Hehehe!)  
  
"Yes, sir!" answered Fox.  
  
"Like, the Pokémon that, like, represents me, like, the most is, like, Azumarrill. Like, what about, like, you?" asked Marth. He added a feminine giggle (again, this was quite normal for him).  
  
Fox, who received a card that read '**The Paper Clip Office Assistant From MS Word**', began to bend in all sorts of directions. "Well, I'll say that Ditto is the one for me!" Fox muttered quietly "Ow, I think I pulled something..."  
  
"Ok, like Contestant Number Two", said Marth.  
  
"Hello!" chirped Nana, who had on a cutesy anime smile.  
  
"Like, the same, like, question", he answered as he put in make-up... AGAIN?!  
  
Nana, who's card read '**Dr. Phil**', answered in a southern accent "In mah latest book, Ah mentioned dat dere female Nidoran is da Pokémon dat represents meh."  
  
In his normal (or as normal as he could get) voice, Marth muttered "What the...?" He went back into the "girly" voice and said "Ooh! Like, how sweet! Now, like, Contestant Number Three..."  
  
"Yeah?" said Capt. Falcon.  
  
"Like, I like to, like, shop at, like, Hot Topic. Like, where do you like to, like, shop at?" Marth giggled.  
  
Poor Capt. Falcon! He got the hardest card out of the three contesants! His was '**Everything spoken is translated from English to Spanish to French to German to English**' He thought about what to say for a few moments. The F-Zero racer dashed to where Nana had her laptop and typed in something. He came back and answered "The container, which was made at the house, is my preferred shop!"  
  
Marth thought about what he just said and shrugged it off. "Like, how romantic!" he swooned while batting his eyes. "Like, Contestant Number One, like how would you, like, describe yourself?"  
  
"I'm helpful and can answer any questions you have about this application", replied Fox. He looked like he was one of those wrestler dolls where you could tie their arms around them.  
  
"Like, ooh, you're, like, sooooo smart!" giggled Marth. "Contestant Number Two, like, what is, like, your favorite show?"  
  
"Oprah is mah favorite show because Ahm one 'o her reg'lar guests" said Nana.  
  
"Like, I loooove to, like, watch her show too! Contestant Number Three, like my favorite color is, like, hot pink. Like, what is, like, your favorite color?" asked the swordsman. The others gave him rather disturbed looks.  
  
Capt. Falcon typed in his favorite colors and cocked an eyebrow as he read the poorly translated text. "I red, blue taste and asks. Those are my preferred colors."  
  
Master Hand buzzed them, signaling the end of the game.  
  
"Ok, you moronic girly-boy! Who are these disgusting creatures?!" demanded the hand.  
  
"Hmm... by the looks of Fox, I'm guessing that he is some sorta yoga trainer?" asked Marth in his normal voice (which still sounded like a woman's).  
  
Fox, who looked like a human-- err, FOX pretzel, cried "HELP! I'm stuck in this position!"  
  
"Ain't that cute? BUT IT'S **WRONG**!!! Do you have a magnet in your possession, human?" smirked (?) the hand.  
  
"No, but I... Hmm... Fox does remind me a bit of that paper clip dude from MS Word..." muttered Marth.  
  
"Correct!"  
  
"Nana is either King Dedede or a cowboy" wondered Marth.  
  
"'Ey! Ah dun talk like dat dere girly-girly up dere!" protested the offended King Dedede, who was in the audience.  
  
"Oh, wait. Oprah... Ooh! Dr. Phil!" Marth said as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Right again, mortal", said Master Hand.  
  
"Cappie is pretty weird. Is he some kinda smarty-pants guy?" Marth took notice of the laptop the racer had.  
  
"In weird English like that?" joked Fox, who was being pulled out of his position by Samus and Zelda.  
  
"All your base are belong to us!" shouted Capt. Falcon, without looking at the computer.  
  
"English to Japanese?" Marth snickered.  
  
"No..."  
  
"English to other languages?" the swordsman tried again.  
  
"Grrrr! I'll give you credit for that or that cursed authoress will torment me if I don't! It's English to Spanish to French to German to English", answered the evil right hand.  
  
"Weird", muttered Marth.  
  
"No points because you're all stupid and mortals! For the next game, Marth, Fox, and Capt. Falcon, c'mere."  
  
The said contestants did as they were told.  
  
"This is 'Newsflash'. Capt. Falcon, go to that green screen where you can NEVER see anything! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the hand.  
  
"You trippin', dude", said Capt. Falcon. He went over the the screen as he was told.  
  
"YOU TWO! You sit on the stools. Now, Capt. Falcon has to figure out what is behind him. The catch is that everyone but he can see what it is. Good luck, mortals", smirked the hand again.  
  
Fox and Marth pretended to put on headphones. Fox said to the readers "Breaking news! We have an incident going on and our reporter, Douglas Falcon, is out on the field! Tell us all about it!"  
  
As the bounty hunter stood there, there are a bunch of Miniblins (from Wind Waker) armed with pitch forks all over the screen. "This is madness, I tellz ya!" cried Capt. Falcon. The scene changed to two little boys fishing. "It all began when a random author flamed another author's work. Then suddenly... THIS--" The scene changed again to Lucy making a grimacing face. "--occurred!"  
  
"How long has this been going on?" inquired Marth.  
  
The scene changed to a nice Hot Spring with Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and a rather peeved Marth. The audience laughed at this scene. "This flame war has been going on for 40 days and 40 nights, nonstop!"  
  
"Looks like it", chuckled Fox. Marth elbowed the kitsune in the side roughly.  
  
The scene changed to a large pile of plushies. One plushie got tossed into the pile from an off-screen source. "Oh no... No... NO!!! SHE'S GONNA BLOOOOOOW!!!" screamed Capt. Falcon. He dives onto the floor, while covering his head. The scene changed to a band playing on the field (not in uniform) and they did a "horn pop".  
  
"This must be a spectacle event, if I must say," Marth said curiously while tilting his head.  
  
"The main problem is to protect the people!" declared the captain. The scene changed to a cat being tossed out of a passing train window. The audience laughed, for it was the ever annoying cat Rover. The scene then changed to Mr. Krabs getting up and getting run over by a boat. This time, the audience was howling with laughter.  
  
"This reminds me of that song 'Super Great Bros. Medley'", Marth said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"Really?" He turned around and the scene changed to an angry bear roaring. "Hn... Yes, that is true." He moved to the left and lowered his head down and it looked like the bear wass ready to bite off his head.  
  
Master Hand buzzed them and said "MORTAL! What do you think is going on behind you?"  
  
"Is it Marth dancing around in girly clothes while singing to various girly bands?" asked Capt. Falcon as the clip looped.  
  
"NO!" shouted the hand.  
  
"What's a 'medley'?" asked Fox.  
  
"A song that has a buncha songs put together", explained Marth.  
  
"Is it the authoress' work?", asked Capt. Falcon.  
  
"Correct. I believe the scenes are from Smash Wars, "Shop 'Til You Drop!", Marth's Bad Day, Like Fire and Ice, Band Geeks!, Camping Trip!, Barnical League Now!, and... ooh, another scene from Like Fire and Ice. No points fo' you!" Master Hand cleared his throat and said evilly "Now for the next game! This is 'Scenes From a Hat'. GET UP HERE, FOOLS!"  
  
Everyone got up and stood on either side of the stage. Marth and Nana stood to the left while Capt. Falcon and Fox stood to the right.  
  
"Keep them clean or else face my wrath! Ahem! 'Make Fun of Marth'."  
  
Marth went up and shrieked "What the heck?!" He walked back to his spot and got buzzed out.  
  
Capt. Falcon skipped onto the stage and said in an overly exaggerated feminine voice "Like, oh my gawd! Whadda key-YUTE pink dress! I hope my sister won't mind me 'borrowing' it for School Picture Day!" Master Hand buzzed him out and he went to the right.  
  
Nana walked on stage and said in a shy and quiet tone "I like plushies. They're cute. Erm... Pan-Pan?" Master Hand buzzed her out and she went to the left.  
  
"The authoress must be hopelessly in 'love' with me if she enjoys this kinda stuff" mumbled Marth as he went back on stage again. He got buzzed out again.  
  
Fox posed femininely and said "Does this make me look fat?" Master Hand buzzed him out.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! 'What Internet Users Don't Say About Other Users'."  
  
"'AP Duck'?! What a stupid username!" joked Marth. He got buzzed out.  
  
"Geez, this 'Mariruri no Akuma-chan' person is such a scary psycho gothic chick!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon. He got buzzed out and Marth glared daggers at him from the other side.  
  
"Hehehe, I bet that the admin doesn't know that I flamed myself! WAH-HAHAHAHA!!!" cried Fox. He fell down onto the floor, rolling with laughter. He got buzzed again.  
  
"I bet that user is Shigeru Miyamoto! Maybe I can PM him over and over again for free games! Mwahaha!!!" Nana said deviously. She too got buzzed.  
  
"STOP!!! Nothing for you mortals... AGAIN! Next game is 'Duets' with Fox and Nana!" said Master Hand.  
  
Those two went up stage while Marth and Capt. Falcon went back to sit down.  
  
"So, I'm a 'scary psycho gothic chick', eh?" Marth asked in a totally PO'd tone while making the air quotation marks.  
  
"_YOU'RE_ 'Mariruri no Akuma-chan'?! I know what 'Akuma' means, but what's 'Mariruri'?", he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Azumarill", Marth simply replied.  
  
Master Hand was in the audience, looking for a victim. "YOU! MORTAL! C'mere... What's you're name?"  
  
"I-I-I-It's M-M-M-Miror B.", stuttered the helpless victim.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a v-v-v-villain and a da-da-da-dancer", he replied. The villain looked ready to wet himself for he was so scared.  
  
Master Hand teleported Miror B. onto the stage and onto the stool. "These pathetic creatures will sing to you in.. JAZZ ROCK! Zelda will be on piano and Samus will be on guitar. Now... GO!"  
  
The tune, "Winelight" began to play while Fox and Nana were getting ready to sing.  
  
"I'm Miror B.! I got Shadow Pokémon! I'm a dancer! I got dancing Pokémon! You can't defeat me! No-no! I'm Miror B.! I got Shadow Pokémon! I'm a dancer! I got dancing Pokémon! You can't defeat me! No-no!" sang the duet.  
  
"I am Miror B. and I'm a dancing machine! I train Ludicolo and they are powerful! No one can defeat me, not even Wes and look at him! He looks like a mess! My Pokémon can defeat his!" sang Fox.  
  
"I'm into samba yet I look like from the 1970s! Go Ludicolo! I should give you all names! Mambo, Salsa, Samba, and Tango! I can do such a better job than Team Rocket without a disobeying Pokémon! High kicks, let's go!" sang Nana as she did a high kick.  
  
"I'm Miror B.! I got Shadow Pokémon! I'm a dancer! I got dancing Pokémon! You can't defeat me! No-no! I'm Miror B.! I got Shadow Pokémon! I'm a dancer! I got dancing Pokémon! You can't defeat me! No-no!" sang the duet again as the song came to an end. Master Hand buzzed them.  
  
"Go back to your seat, fool!" commanded the hand. Miror B. ran away in order to save his life. "Nothing for you two! That was pathetic! I believe that cursed mortal known as Simon Cowell heard you two perform and that traumatized him. Now for the winner of this game is..." He sighed and continued. "That demon child's 'muse', Marth."  
  
Marth ran up to the desk and took a seat.  
  
"Looks I must do this game with you lot. It's everyone's favorite, Hoedown!" The audience cheered loudly. "Give me a strange medical illness."  
  
They began to yell out random (and I place great emphasis on "random") stuff.  
  
"'Gender Identity Disorder'?! What the heck is that?!" shouted Master Hand. He glared at Marth, hoping that the Altean would provide an explanation.  
  
"I didn't do anything to that person who said that! Honest!" cried Marth.  
  
"Hmm, I've already written something down during the song because I thought that they'd say it. I've put down 'schizophrenia' and it looks like I just killed a big tree for not reason at all...", the hand mused as he tossed the card away. "Ok, it's the... 'Gender Identity Disorder Hoedown'."  
  
Zelda began to play the familiar Hoedown tune and the audience began to clap to it.  
  
"I'm a girl that likes to dress as a boy! I hate dresses and girly toys! Tackle football is my favorite game! By the way, Samus Aran is my name!" sang Fox. Bad idea. Samus ran up to Fox and whacked him upside the with the guitar.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" Master Hand yelled at Fox.  
  
"It's BASEBALL, you dingbat!" Samus stormed off with everyone gawking in surprise.  
  
Nana, who was too young to understand anything that's medical, decided to BS her way through. "Umm... I like dollies and the color pink. Err... the latest fashions are all I can think. I'm a girly-girl. I'm so cute that it'll make you hurl." She danced with the badly injured Fox.  
  
"I'm Capt. Falcon and I'm a macho man! Gender Identity Disorder can go either way! A guy could be a girly-boy or macho. If you want to see an example of the other one, look at Marth Lowell!" sang Capt. Falcon as he pointed to the game's winner. He then danced with the other three.  
  
"Not funny, Moosey-Boy!" Marth growled as he was putting cutesy hair clips in his hair.  
  
Master Hand sang his part in a very evil and sinister tone. "I enjoy getting manicures. I have a bunch of hand mirrors. Don't you dare call me a girly-man! I'm just an evil floating hand!"  
  
"And he's an evil floating hand!" sang everyone. The song ended and the audience clapped.  
  
"Thank you for coming tonight. NOW BEGONE, FOOLISH MORTALS!!!" Master Hand began to laugh maniacally. 


	2. Episode 2

The Announcer Dude was watching a fact-based movie called "Lorenzo's Oil", wondering if the father was played by Tim Allen with a mondo-funky Italian accent, until some bald guy named Kevin ran into the office and said "Hey! We're going to do another show! Five minutes!" The Announcer Dude knocked the mini TV off the desk along with the box of Kleenex and his funky GBA SP that had Super Mario Advance 5 and reached for his Microphone of Spooky Doom.

"Welcome to 'Whose Line is it Anyway', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! A² plus B² equals Capt. Falcon!" said the Announcer Dude. The camera panned to him, who pretended to cower in fear. "Error 404: Page not found! It's Roy!" The camera panned over to him, who had a lit match and a possessed look on his face. "Please R&R! It's Marth!" The camera panned to him, who was reading a music sheet. "And this game and characters are copyrighted by Fox McCloud!" The camera panned to him, who was... picking his nose.

"Howdy, folks!" called Crazy Hand. He floated to the desk and rested there.

"OH NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!!!" screamed the Smashers in fear.

"Relax, I'm not uptight like my brother", reassured Crazy Hand. The others sighed in relief. "Anyway, welcome to the show. The points don't matter, like my brother's sense of humor." The audience laughed at this. "First game is 'Whose Line is it?'. Yes, we really do have a game like that. This is for Marth and Roy."

They came to the desk and got the lines, then they stuffed them into their pockets.

"Now they have to act out a scene while using these lines. The scene is they are doing campus cleaning because they were late. Take it away!"

Marth and Roy pretended to pick up trash with the Imaginary Trash Picker-Upper with the Imaginary Trash Can.

"This is all your fault!" huffed Marth.

"My fault?" Roy asked quietly.

"Yes! You made us late! This morning, I kept telling you--" Marth pulled out a line and read it. "'Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance'."

"I did! You just didn't tell me when to stop!" protested the redhead.

"So you're blaming _me_ for our tardiness?" asked Marth.

"Uh-huh! I told you last night--" Roy pulled out a line and read it. "'You think I'm paranoid, don't you?'"

"Well, you are! Last night you were running around screaming--" Marth pulled out a line and read it. "'Hack! Slash! Seize them, you fools!'" The audience laughed at this line.

"This is what you do, Mr. I'm-not-paranoid! 'Oh my God! You killed Kenny!'" Roy said in Kyle's voice when he read that line.

"You thought that he was a spy!" sniffled Marth. "I remember the last thing he said before you ended his life", Marth said while trying to keep a straight face. "'I think he said house crud.'" Crazy Hand buzzed them out and they went back to their seats.

"A thousand points to the late Kenny!" announced the host. "Now for everyone's favorite game! 'Party Quirks'! This is for all of you. Roy will be the host and the others will be weird people! Yay! Now begin."

Roy went to and fro, pretending to put all the party snacks on the table. "This party will be the bomb!" exclaimed the frenzied Mamkute. Ding-dong! "Ooh! People!" The doorbell rang repeatedly and Roy dashed over to open the door. Marth walked in, who was a driving teacher with a student.

"H-H-Hello? AAAAAHHH!!! SLOW DOWN!!!" screamed the prince as he gripped onto the "dashboard".

"Good-evening-pal. How-are--" Roy started to say slowly.

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S IN FRONT!!!" Marth screamed.

"Okie--" But before Roy could finish, the doorbell rang again. "Hi!" Roy said after opening the door.

Fox, who was a Yaoi fangirl, walked in and said "Hey there!". He "wrote" down stuff on a "notepad". "You two make a cute couple!" said Fox as he pointed to Roy and Marth.

"BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!!!" Marth shrieked, his voice starting to get hoarse.

"Awww... You're so high-strung. Cute bishie!" squealed Fox.

The doorbell rang and Roy opened the door to Capt. Falcon. "Hi!"

Capt. Falcon, who believed that the readers were plotting against him, glared at the readers and muttered "Umm... 'ello."

"Welcome to the party! We have chips and salsa and soda and--" Roy started to say but got interrupted by Capt. Falcon.

"I know what you're up to!" the racer said as he got _really_ close to the camera. "I can see through your little games. I _know_ what you're doing."

"Err... Are you ok?" Roy asked meekly with an animé sweatdrop.

"No, we're NOT ok! You're a danger to us all!" cried Marth.

Capt. Falcon pointed to the readers and screamed "No, _they_ are a danger to _me_!"

Fox squealed and said "A Marth/Falcon slash! Slashy, slashy, slashy, slashy..."

"YOU'RE BEHIND ALL OF THIS! I can prove it!" Capt. Falcon exclaimed to Fox.

"Roy, do you know who they are?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Marth is more high-strung than normal--" said Roy.

"Teenagers! Bah!" Marth said with disgust as he stepped out of the "car".

"A driving teacher?" asked Roy. He got buzzed for the answer.

"What about Fox?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I've got another idea! Kai and Kai's grandpa!" Fox said stupidly with a stupid grin on his face.

Roy's eyes grew wide with fear and he cried "ACK! Yaoi fangirl!" He got buzzed for the answer again.

"Fox is against me, she is against me, THEY ALL ARE AGAINST ME!!!" screamed Capt. Falcon as he pointed to all the readers.

"You think that the readers are against you?" asked Roy. He got buzzed for the answer.

"Yes! A thousand points to the plotting readers! Now it's for 'Weird Newscasters'! This is for all of you. Marth and Roy, you'll be the anchors. Roy, you are the South Park kids. Capt. Falcon, you are Edgar Allen Poe. Oh, and you're doing sports. Fox, you are doing weather while playing DDR on heavy mode. Begin!" said Crazy Hand.

The "Weird Newscasters" theme played as the camera panned to the anchormen.

"Welcome to the 12:14 PM news! I'm Marth and this is Roy. Top story: period 5 of Driver Education will do a computer interactive lesson. Roy?"

Roy, who was the South Park kids, said in Kyle's voice "The class is doing an interactive lesson--" He switched to Cartman's voice and continued "--which I'll be sleepin' through cuz it's a bunch of--" For Kenny, Roy covered his mouth and continued to talk.

"Riiiiight", said Marth.

"And right now... Wendy is across the other side of the room from me..." Roy said in Stan's voice. He pretended to throw up, which is what Stan does whenever he's with Wendy.

"And there you have it! Now it's time for sports with Capt. Falcon! Cappie?"

Capt. Falcon cleared his throat and said in a dramatic, depressed tone "Today was a dreary day for the Dodgers. They lost another game. Will they get out of their slump? Quote the raven..." He then spoke in a parrot voice, "'Nevermore'." In his normal voice, he continued while switching for the raven's quote. "Football was not good at all today. They lost and lost again. Will they ever win? Quote the raven... 'Nevermore'." Cappie pretended to hear something and he was in a panic. He headed up into the audience, who were all surprised. "THE OLD MAN IS STILL ALIVE! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE KILLED HIM OFF AND HIS EVIL EYE! I CAN HEAR HIS HEART BEATING!!!" screamed Capt. Falcon. He went back on stage and pretended to faint. The audience appluded for the act.

"I'm glad that he's not alive today or else he'd sue Cappie's patootie..." mumbled Marth. "And there's sports! Now's for the weather with Fox!"

Fox, who was played DDR on heavy mode, was panting heavily and jumping around. "Today is a hot day here in Antarctica! Gah! What's with all the arrows coming?! Do _I_ look like an octopus?! No... No... AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Fox tripped over his feet and fell over. "Done with weather..." Fox said in a dazed voice.

"And there's today's news! Thank you and read responsibly! Don't drink and read or else your keyboard'll get all sticky!" said Marth. They all got buzzed out.

"3 thousand points for Marth! Why, why _is_ all the rum gone? Anyways, time for the wonderful game, 'Scenes From a Hat'! This is for all of you! Now, before the show, we had the audience write down suggestions for scenes. We take only ones appropriate for a PG fic and place them into this hat! First one up for bid is... 'What the band comp judges are really thinking'", said Crazy Hand.

Roy went up and started to giggle like a fool. "That tuba player is a girly-boy!" He then started to laugh even harder. He got buzzed out and went back to the left (his right). Marth greeted Roy with a swift kick.

"Hey, we should send in this tape of this band to 'America's Funniest Home Videos' because that clarinetist ran into and knocked over those two color guards! I'll be rich!" cried Capt. Falcon. He got buzzed out and went to the right (his left).

"Whaddya _mean_ these aren't the Denver Broncos?! What a rip-off!" Marth threw his hands up in defeat and walked off. He got buzzed out.

"'The Taco Bell dog: Where is he now?'" said Crazy Hand.

Roy slid on stage and sang "I'm notin' budda hound dog!" He started to bang his head and play the air guitar. He got buzzed out.

"No more... STINKIN' tacos!" exclaimed Marth. He did the same thing he did with the last scene and got buzzed out.

"'Things you don't want to see the Smashers do'."

Roy tried to sing the highest note in soprano that he could muster. Everyone (audience included) covered their ears to spare their hearing from the Mamkute's futile attempts to get above even an alto. Luckily, Crazy Hand wasn't as tormentive as Master Hand, so he quickly buzzed Roy out repeatedly.

"I'm gonna have nightmares of him singing soprano", mumbled the left hand.

"I'm Mewtwo and I'm the new spokesperson for Meow-Mix!" said Capt. Falcon. He got buzzed out.

"The new Iron Chef-- Mr. Game & Watch!" announced Fox. He got buzzed out. Roy wasn't too thrilled with that idea because he looked a little green and held his stomach.

"Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm huntin' wabbits, mainwy Peppy Hare!" said Fox. He did the Elmer Fudd laugh (pretty good, in my opinion) and got buzzed out.

"'Possible endings to The Butterfly Effect'."

Marth looked around and said happily "Heyyy, I'm back in the 1960s!" He did the peace sign and said "Peace, yo!" He got buzzed out and everyone else gave him weird looks.

"What the?! I went back an hour?! Oh, wait. Daylights Savings Time just ended. My bad", said Capt. Falcon. He got buzzed out.

"Let _me_ light the firecracker on fire! Pleeeeeeeease?!" Roy begged with a possessed look on his face. (He was referring to the parts with the firecracker and the mailbox, by the way.) Sadly, he too got buzzed out.

"This movie bites. Let's go see a different one, like... 'FINDING NEMO'!" said Fox. (The parts he was referring to were the ones when Evan and his friends go to the movies.) He got buzzed out.

"2 million points to Fox for suggesting 'Finding Nemo'! Tonight's winner is... FOX!" announced Crazy Hand. Fox ran up to the desk and took a seat. "Time for everyone's favorite game! 'Hoedown', with Zelda on piano! Name me something you hate!"

The audience shouted out random stuff, like usual.

"Earworms! Time for the 'Earworm Hoedown!'" The Hoedown music began to play and the audience began to clap to the tune.

"Whenever I hear a catchy tune, it gets stuck in my head from here to Kalamazoo! This one is not so very bad. It's 'Stickerbush Symphony', which sounds very, very sad!" sang Marth. He did a little dance.

"Songs stuck in your head are called earworms! They are so annoying, they make you squirm! Here's a tip to protect your ears: Never listen to that song 'It's Getting Hot in Here'!" sang Crazy Hand. He just floated around since he couldn't physically dance.

"I always get songs stuck in my head. No thanks to Marth and his band CDs of dread! I nearly lost my mind after 30 days! It was about a ride on a sleigh!" sang Roy (in the same style as Colin Mochrie). He danced with Marth.

"Everyday, I keep having this worm. It's time for someone else's turn. The tune has a simple sound. It's the theme song for the Hoedown!" sang Fox.

"It's the theme song for the Hoedown!" everyone sang.

"Thank you everyone and have a good night!" said Crazy Hand.


End file.
